


On the bathroom floor

by ashleymorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, First Time writing Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, In Retrospect, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, My First Fanfic, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i probably should not have started with smut, i think, idk I just wanted to write something to get started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymorgan/pseuds/ashleymorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer skip study period to have a little fun in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the bathroom floor

They were supposed to hate each other, but Michael couldn't help but love the whimpers and moans that escaped Lucifer as he ground their hips together in a slow, steady rhythm.

Sure, it could have been a more romantic setting, like a bedroom or a house, but when you're two students who were supposed to be studying, the most romantic setting you're going to get is either the fucking janitor's closet or a locked bathroom.

In this case it was the locked bathroom.

"Michael." Lucifer moaned as he bucked his hips, and it seemed as though Michael had been in a giving mood as he increased his pace and Lucifer moaned louder, not really caring if anyone heard.

Michael placed a trail of kisses along Lucifer's neck, biting down on a particularly sensitive part on Lucifer's neck, making the younger boy whimper.

"Michael." Lucifer gasped. He pulled Michael in closer and attacked his mouth. It was teeth, tongue and their was nothing really romantic about it, but, hey, goody-two-shoes Michael liked it rough. Who knew?

Now it was Michael's turn to moan as Lucifer's hand slipped up past his shirt and his fingers skimmed across all of the places Lucifer knew would drive Michael crazy.

"Mmm… Lucifer." Michael moaned as Lucifer traced his hand the outline of his, quite obvious, hard on. Lucifer stroked Michael's clothed cock, making the older boy moan in pleasure, a barely audible 'Lucifer' playing on his lips.

Lucifer smirked as he ground their hips together again and Michael moaned loudly, needing more.

"Luce." Michael moaned again and Lucifer growled into his skin, biting down onto his neck, leaving dark bruises and red teeth marks. Michael breath hitched as Lucifer palmed his cock through his jeans and began to stroke him with quick, unsteady movements.

"Want you… to fuck…. me." Michael managed between gasps and Lucifer was more than happy to comply. 

Lucifer quickly undid his and Michael's jeans, kicking them off. He took hold of Michael's throbbing cock and stroked it gently.

He reached down and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of his bag and even in the build to his orgasm, Michael still managed to roll his eyes.

"You keep lube in your bag?" He asked but Lucifer just smirked and tugged on his hair, exposing Michael's throat as he began to nibble at the base and Michael's question died in his throat.

"Never know when you get to fuck the hottest boy in school." Lucifer smirked, gripping Michael's cock tighter and stroking it with quick jerky thrusts.

Lucifer poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his cock.

Lucifer lifted Michael up and the older boy wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist. Lucifer positioned himself at Michael's entrance and slowly entered him, not bothering to work him open, but he tried not to hurt him. He moaned at the tight heat and had to resist the urge to thrust into him. 

Michael whimpered a little and Lucifer pulled him into a kiss, practically tongue fucking the older boy.

Michael pulled back and his pupils were dilated, just a thin wire of green surrounding them. "Move." Michael commanded. 

Lucifer pulled out halfway before he thrusted all the way back in and Michael moaned loudly as Lucifer's cock hit his prostate. 

"Lucifer, fuck me harder." Michael commanded, and Lucifer immediately picked up his pace, slamming into Michael.

Michael moaned loudly as Lucifer continued to pound into him, and his hand slowly crawled towards his hard, leaking cock but Lucifer swatted his hand away and growled, "mine."

Lucifer jacked Michael in time with his thrusts, he was close now, he could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine.

"I-I'm close!" Michael and Lucifer moaned in unison, and a few thrusts later Michael came and with a final thrust Lucifer came deep inside Michael.

Michael rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder, his breathing slightly erratic.

"We'd better get to class." Michael said, nibbling on Lucifer's earlobe and Lucifer laughed.

Once they were dressed and clean, they hurriedly left the bathroom, making their way down the corridor, giggling as they did so but they were stopped by the principle, Mrs. Naomi.

"Are you two cutting class?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, they both shared a look trying to contain their smirks.

"Oh, there you two are." Balthazar said as he walked down the corridor, he was one of the more laid back teachers in the school.

"They weren't cutting class, we moved rooms and I forgot to tell them." Balthazar lied easily and Naomi reluctantly let them go.

"Aren't you two supposed to studying in the library or something?" Balthazar asked as they walked down the corridor.

"What makes you think we weren't studying?" Lucifer smirked. "We were having a very practical 'study' session." Lucifer said and Michael and Balthazar both snorted.

"Oh please, Lucifer," Balthazar laughed. "You're wearing Michael's jeans."


End file.
